Martian Nazi Party
The Martian Nazi Party (火星のナチス党 Mars Nazi Party) is a group of Nazi monsters (ranging from giant robots, giant monsters, kaijin and whatever) that aim to spread Nazism, takeover the Solar System and of course, start wars. Origins Not much is known about the creation of the faction itself, but it was most likely created sometime (apparently it has been stated to be recently) and was created and led by Victory Demon during his tenure when ruling Heck. As Victory Demon had Nazi beliefs and wanted to bring back the Nazis (in SPACE), he then started a new campaign both to bring back the Nazis and to exterminate the Jigoras. They created their first major bases on Mars (hence the name) and later created bases in Berlin and at Island X in the Bermuda Triangle. History In recent events, one of their Mars bases had been destroyed and their spy/collaborator TKT Mechani-Kong invited them over to Earth, in hopes of conquest. Recently, they have attempted to takeover San Francisco by creating Mind Control Beer, that way anybody would drink it would become a Nazi. It was once again thrawted by one of their enemies, TripGoji, however the Martian Nazis fought back this time and brought out the big guns, giving the heroes a hard time... Currently, they appear to be reviving some other Nazis and a far more sinister plot involving the killer element known as the "Golden Dust" and have even tried to invade over Poland. Finally in their latest scheme they brainwashed and deployed out a cyborg Manda, and after that failed, they created Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah to further out their Golden Dust plan. Following their battle with BirthGoji and the Defenders of the Earth however, this faction is no more. However out of this, they did manage to revive one ancient enemy... Locations * Berlin - Private HQ (formerly) * Island X - Island HQ (formerly) * Mars - Main HQ (formerly) * Island Z - Secondary HQ (formerly) Members Primary A list of all of the primary members of the party. Victory Demon3.png|Victory Demon (leader) (deceased) Eisernes Kreuz2.png|Eisernes Kreuz (second-in-command)/ (first general) (deceased) Rottweiler Herpes2.png|Rottweiler Herpes (second general) (deceased) TKT Rhedosaurus1.png|TKT Rhedosaurus (third general) (deceased) Nancy MUTO2.png|Nancy M.U.T.O. (secretary) (deceased) TKT Mechani-Kong.png|TKT Mechani-Kong (spy) (formerly) Doktor Cog.jpg|Doktor Cog (chief scientist) (deceased( Sleepy Demon2.png|Sleepy Demon (commander) (deceased) Tank Demon3.png|Tank Demon (commander) (deceased) Starfish-Hitler3.jpg|Starfish-Hitler (deceased) Fuhrer Crocodile2.png|Führer Crocodile (deceased) Tank Triceratops.jpg|Tank Triceratops Stormtrooper Naruton.jpg|Stormtrooper Narutons (footsoldiers) Unofficial A list of all of the unofficial members who despite working for them or were made by them, have no Nazi beliefs. Giant Yeti2.jpg|Giant Yeti (collaborator) (deceased) Manda.png|ShodaiManda (formerly) (deceased) Biomonster.png|Biomonster (formerly) Vernonn.png|Vernonn (formerly) (temporarily) Wolfman.png|Wolfman (formerly) ShodaiTirano2.png|ShodaiTirano (formerly) ShodaiTorikera.png|ShodaiTorikera (formerly) ShodaiPutera.jpg|ShodaiPutera (formerly) Vogledera Pic.jpg|Vogledera (formerly) Trivia * They are one of the very few villain factions to be based off a real-life evil group. * Ironically, few of them come from Mars (even the ones who are aliens). However, they believe Mars to be the superior planet and consider themselves to be Martians. * They appear to have a special interest in Ghidorahs, having taken a King Ghidorat to use to power one of their big war machines and using the Golden Dust to enhance their weaponry. * Ironically, they do not like the Meesterians, finding their actions deplorable, even for them. Category:Group Category:Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Disbanded